They Whisper Abuse
by Blue-Scarves-And-Tea
Summary: Castiel starts off his first day of high school. Greeted by bullies, invited to a sick party, getting drugged up and taken advantage of, and blackmailed, it isn't quite your Hallmark greeting. He struggles with voices in his head and panic attacks. Adam is constantly patronizing him. Rated M for rape and abuse. Seemingly Megstiel but eventually Destiel.
1. The Fallen Angel

Author's Note: This is a collaborative fic written by two different people. It is also available on AO3. Check out our profile to find out about us more :)

Castiel clutched at the ends of his trench coat as he stood outside in the empty hallway. Every student was inside their classroom and he was just waiting for the teacher to call him inside. He'd never really thought about how nerve-wracking it would be to stand outside of a classroom to be introduced to new people before...

He'd never needed to.

But he never knew it would be THIS bad! He'd worn the clothes that brought him the most comfort for his first day and already a tardy student had snickered at him! He dreaded being called inside...

Dean Winchester was dozing off. He hated this class, what the hell was the point of math? I mean sure you need to add and subtract, in life but it doesn't really need to go as far as going past the multiplication table.

For god's sake he wasn't going be an engineer!

He was hoping something interesting could happen. Anything, even some poor freshman tripping up and pulling the fire alarm again like last month. And as soon as the teacher was just about to discuss the importance of hexagons, the vice principle came in, damn she was HOT. The class grew quiet as Vice Principle Matthews entered the classroom, boys sitting up straight and craning their necks to check her out while girls rolled their eyes at the change in atmosphere.

The geometry teacher looked in her direction with his hand still holding a marker to the board, recognition sparking in his eyes. "Ah yes, Good morning Miss Matthews." He said clearing his throat. Ms. Matthews smiled and addressed the class accordingly. "Yes, good morning to you as well, Mr. Cruz. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to make an announcement to the class as well as yourself." She said with a warm smile. "Oh yes by all means" replied Mr. Cruz as he gestured towards the class.  
Ms. Matthews faced the class. "I am pleased to announce we have a new student today," As she said this she looked over towards the door, her eyes looking past the glass window.

Castiel gulped as he walked in through the open door. His head was lowered, eyes looking at the floor as his hands clutched at each other in nervousness. He heard several high pitched gasps from the girls and quite a few from the boys too but it was the small snickers that caused him to flinch slightly however his expression was blank.  
Gabriel and Lucifer had taught him over the years how to show the emotions other people wanted to see on his face and not the ones he was actually feeling. He was terribly grateful for this now... He'd probably have cried just from getting out of the car today.

Ms Matthews nodded encouragingly at Castiel as he walked into the classroom. When he was at the centre of the class she faced the students again. "Everyone," She began. "This is Castiel Novak, and from now on he will be your classmate in..." She paused and looked at Mr. Cruz. "Oh yes it's Year 4 Geometry." Mr. Cruz replied hastily, Ms. Matthews smiling her thanks and continuing. "Yes, Year 4 Geometry. Anyway, Castiel here is actually a third year but due to a few advanced lessons at his old placement; he's been put into this class. Kind of like you Sam." Ms. Matthews smiled at her golden student. And Sam, who had been sitting in the back, slumped further into his chair trying to avoid eye contact. "So, Castiel" Ms. Matthews began again. "Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?"

Castiel nodded slowly and raised his head, bright blue eyes widening slightly "Hello... I hope to get to know you all and thank you for having me here" he says, turning to the vice principal for his last comment. His deep voice shocks everyone in the room, he looked like a frail young thing after all... It was only natural for him to have a higher and softer voice right?

Maybe that was why he became a bit more nervous when a student near the back sneered at him. Maybe it was just because his voice was a bit odd... He'd have to see if he could change that...  
Ms. Matthews smiled at Castiel's bravery "We're all glad to meet you Castiel." Mr. Cruz. Straightened up and cleared his throat at this. "Uhm yes, Castiel you can sit right over there." Mr. Cruz. Said, gesturing to the seat in the front corner.  
Castiel nodded before making his way over to the desk, trench coat billowing about him. He hoped no one would try to trip him... Not that that would be possible given his desk was at the front but... Even then... He still had to walk past a few desks to reach his own.  
Ms. Matthews smiled gently to the class and turned to Mr. Cruz. "Thank you for your time, please carry on." She says before striding out of the room, her ass being ogled by 20% of the boys, and probably 2% of the girls. Mr. Cruz then makes his presence known again by tapping on the board and continues his discussion.

Castiel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he sat in his seat, tension escaping him and calm settling over him...That is to say, he was calm...  
Until the whispers started...

'Who's this guy? Has anyone seen him before? he looks a bit freaky I mean trench coats?!'  
'Never mind that! Do you see his hair? He doesn't look like he even put any effort on his first day!'  
'And did you see his face? I bet he thinks he's better than all of us just because he went up a year!'

Dean Winchester was pretty much out of it, no longer wanting to listen to the teacher and not really caring about the new student. He decided to dose off. Besides, he'd just copy off of Sam's notes later anyway.

After a few more examples and practice exercises instructed by Mr. Cruz, the bell had rang and at that he dismissed the class as he walked out of the room.

Castiel drew into himself once more as he got up, he'd spent the lesson being quiet and only talking when asked to by the teacher... and even then he only said what he needed to. His classmates seemed pleased that he was indeed as smart as he seemed so that was nice...  
But on his way towards the door his trench coat blocked the sight of a bag in his way and he tripped, a high pitched noise of distress escaping him as he fell.

At this the class broke into a laughter, with the teacher not being present, there wasn't really anyone to stop them. During the aftermath of this, one of the students from the back who had been whispering insults about Cas with his seatmates handed a 10 dollar bill to a Goth looking chick with long black hair that went all the way down to her hips who had been sitting next to Cas. The girl looked down at Cas from her chair with a dull stare.  
She didn't even look bothered by the current events as she was handed the money. "Nice doing business with you, Meg." The boy said as the laughter started to die down. "I don't ask for thanks just the dough. Now scram Adam." She said in a cold tone. "Whatever you say, scrunge." Adam snorted as he walked out of the class, stopping just at the door and tuning towards cas, giving him a snide smile. "See you around, trenchy." And with that he turned around and left.

Meg looked at Cas, now seeming a little bit ashamed. "Look it's nothing personal kid… I just... I need the cash..."She said. But Cas wasn't looking at her, he couldn't.

At the back Sam Winchester, (Who had been oblivious to the entire scene because he was reviewing his notes.) was shaking his brother awake.

"Well, whatever then." Meg spat in a harsh tone, making Cas look up. "I don't even know why I told you that." And with that she snatched her bag from under Castiel's palms and stomped out of the room.

Gabriel strutted into the classroom, he'd been eager to see his little brother on his first day.  
"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED~! HEY LITTLE BR-CASSIE!" Gabriel shrieked as he ran over to the mess that was Castiel on the floor. He hurriedly helped him up, fretting over him and talking a mile a minute before Castiel spoke. "Gabriel" Castiel said quietly, his older brother shutting up "I'm fine... I just… tripped over a bag.." He sighed. Gabriel frown at this but said no more choosing instead to pull his brother into a headlock "SUUUUURE CASSIE~! Y'know this is why I told you not to wear the coat little bro~ we all know it's like you become blind while wearing it!"

Meanwhile at the back of the classroom still having trouble, Sam Winchester was annoyed at his brother, who had managed to fall asleep in class again without the teacher knowing, or rather, just not caring.  
He knew Dean would ask for his notes again, and like always he'd let him just to avoid the struggle. "Dean, get up. You still have another class to get to." Sam said, irritation obvious in his voice. At this Dean immediately jumped up. "Pi! The answer is PI!"

"Dean the answer is not- Ugh, never mind come on" Sam pushed his brother out the door. "Look, I know you're gonna want notes so just stop by my dorm later on okay?' Sam said as they stood together in the hall. His brother made a face and avoided his eyes. "Yeah... well, Charlie's having a party tonight and you know her parties only happen once a month so..." Dean grinned sheepily. "You know how to forge hand writing dontcha Sammy?" Sam nodded, sighing in resignition. "Thanks a bunch." And with that Dean walked away.

"jerk…." Sam muttered as he shuffled through the hallway to his next class.

Castiel groaned at his brother's response "You were the one who told me to wear it Gabriel... and besides…" Cas frowned "You know it...Helps..." he says quietly, Gabriel nodding sharply and rubbing his brothers back "I know Cassie~ Now c'mon! We're like the coolest kids in school little bro so when lunch time comes, you come find us ok?" Gabriel says lightly, worry evident in his eyes.

"Yes Gabriel... And I know where the cafeteria is before you ask as well..." Castiel huffed, earning a shriek of delight from his brother "Good! Now where's your next class Cas? Let big brother show you the way eh?"  
"I've got an art class Gabriel... I'd rather you let me walk by myself, perhaps I could find a moments peace" he said dryly causing his brother to give him a bitch face.

Gabriel frowned as he let go of his brother, walking with him through the hallway "Fine but you'd better come to lunch and show me what you worked on! I need some of your samples to show the club to convince them you'd be perfect for doing backgrounds!" Castiel sighed and shrugged his brother off, nodding silently as he walked into his classroom, meandering over to an empty desk.

He could relax in this class...


	2. GO SIT IN THE CAGE

Meanwhile Charlie Bradbury ran through the halls towards her art class. She **COULDN'T** be late again! She just could not have another referral with her party coming up tonight. Thankfully she made it just in time.

She was on her way into the classroom when something caught her by surprise. Standing in the door frame she stared at her regular seat, which was empty as usual however sitting right next to her seat was a boy in a huge trench coat. Before she could even think about it any further she heard the teacher clear her throat and Charlie didn't even have to look at her to know she was pissed. Snapping out of it she walked towards her seat and smiled at the new face sitting next to her.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion at the smile before deciding to listen to the voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like his brother Michael ('_Castiel, don't be rude, it's unseemly_.') and smiled back. He reached out a hand towards her, a simply gesture of a handshake as he introduced himself "Hello...I'm Castiel"  
Charlie smiled at the sudden friendly gesture, it was always rare to see a polite guy around so she gladly shook his hand. She also realized that this was the Novak sibling the other siblings had talked about before. "My name's Charlie." She replied happily. Castiel nodded as he withdrew his hand from the handshake "It's nice to meet you" he said gruffly before turning his attention towards the teacher to listen to what she was saying. He wanted to do well in this class...  
Charlie wanted to continue conversing with Castiel but at the same time she knew she was on the teacher's last nerve so straightening up she turned her attention towards the front.

Castiel listened as the teacher told them all about a new project they'd be undertaking, the theme was somewhat fantasy but it had to seem realistic... Castiel rather liked the idea as he knew Gabriel did fantasy plays often and thought that this piece would be good to give his brother for an example of his work to convince the other members of the drama club to use it...  
Cas sighed as he got out his pencils and walked over to the easel next to his desk and decided he would ignore everything as much as possible unless they were interacting with him specifically...

Today he'd be drawing angels.

Back at the desks Charlie watched curiously as Cas was working by the easels. She'd always thought easels were only good for painting; it must take a lot of talent to be able to draw on a vertical surface. Realizing she too would have to get to work on her piece she took out her sketchpad and started drawing castles.

Castiel frowned at the paper before him as he drew the angels. He'd drawn three figures so far on the page and he was undetermined on whether he'd draw more. There were three levels to this picture, already plotted and planned out by his brain.  
The first was the level of Heaven with an archangel screaming whilst reaching down towards the middle layer, consisting of a fallen angel whose black wings were covering it and molting feathers. The fallen angel was crying.  
And below that was a level looking almost like hell or what Castiel thought it would look like and had a man trapped there in what looked like a cage and was bound to the ground by chains, he was reaching up towards the fallen angel. He was also screaming.

Castiel had been enamored by angels thanks to his late mother...She'd always called him her little angel and told her that he was named after Thursdays angel because he was born on a Thursday and _it seemed so right…_

However he didn't have healing powers like the angels in his mothers stories...

As Cas was adding more detail to his canvas the teacher walked by and stopped behind him. "That's very good Castiel. I admire your hard work, especially when it's just your first day." After she finished speaking the bell had rang for lunch.  
Cas blushed slightly at this before nodding in thanks and making his way towards the door. He could feel his panic ebbing away at him slightly at the amount of screaming people out in the hallways but he'd be fine... he'd make his way to the cafeteria...

Back at the classroom Charlie gathered her things inside her bag and started to walk swiftly into the cafeteria. She took her usual route, cutting through the auditorium making the journey half as long as it would normally be. She made a bee-line to the centre table. She dropped her book bag on the side and greeted everyone, "Sup bitches."  
Gabriel raised his hand in the air for a high five "Nothing much whore~!" he chimed, Lucifer snickering at his comment even though it was just Gabriel being Gabriel.

Castiel shook slightly as he made his way to the cafeteria entrance and took a deep breath before stepping inside. He noticed the girl - Meg if he remembered her name correctly...- sitting at a table near the door. He walked over a smiled at her "Hello...meg? I was wondering if you'd like to come and sit with my brothers and I for lunch..." he asked, eyes hopeful.

Meg looked up dully at Castiel. She had a table all to herself and she immediately knew what that looked like to him. Well not just him, but everyone else too. Everyone knew she was a loner. "Listen I really don't need your pity right now so just keep walking please." She said icily.  
Castiel looked at her oddly before nodding "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you..." he said as he walked off in search of his brother eyes lighting up as he saw his siblings all at one table.

He hurriedly walked over and sat down next to Anna, his older sister who looked about as surprised as Balthazar that their younger brother hadn't hidden away in the library.

"Hello" he says quietly to the people on the table. He recognized the mean boy from math and Charlie of course, as well as all of his siblings but the others he had no idea about...

Charlie looked up from her lunch plate, recognizing Cas's voice. "Hey there Cas." She said in her chipper voice. Adam rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm  
"Hello Castiel" Michael drawled, nodding towards his younger brother "How was art? Gabriel tells me you decided to take it after all..." his face passive apart from the small hint of concern in his eyes that only those who had been in his life long enough could pick up on.  
Lucifer huffed at his, laughing into the neck of the girl on his lap "Of course he took it brother! Little Castiel here needs to make friends after all~" Castiel frowned at his comment and the strange girl sitting on his brothers lap. "I was unaware you were into little girls Lucifer..." he says, genuinely confused.

Gabriel smacked his hand on the table as he burst into hysterics while the girl on Lucifer's lap smiled gently at Castiel "Hun! Don't you remember me? It's Lilith, you used to play with me as a kid remember? Should I be insulted you can't remember me or take it as a compliment that you think I look young for my age?" Lilith asked, tilting her head.

Charlie was about to laugh but then caught the look of embarrassment on Castiel's face and decided to cut in. "So Castiel, tell me about yourself. For some reasons your brothers haven't told me much about you, I mean like they've always told me to wait and ask you myself so I guess now I can" She gave a shaky laugh as she received a glance from Gabriel

"I um...well I've been home schooled for a majority of my life...until today that is..." Castiel said, eyebrows furrowing as he heard a boy on their table snort and whisper the word 'freak'.  
"I had a bad experience during the early years of school...and well due to medical reasons I couldn't control myself... "  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the boy who'd called his brother a freak flicking out his lighter and opening it. He'd always been known as a pyromaniac... "What Castiel means to say" Lucifer growled "Is that he gets panic attacks...our mother used to help him through them but well... she's in heaven now and it falls upon us to watch out for him" Lucifer said, voice bristly as he glared at the boy, opening and closing his lighter in succession.

Charlie made a sympathetic smile at Castiel. She admired the fact that the Novak siblings were such a close knit family. She also wanted to tell Castiel about her mom but she felt like that'd just sound like the "Your-not-the-only-one-with-problems" game, and she **HATED** it when people played that with her. Castiel looked uncomfortable so she decided to direct the attention somewhere else for a bit.  
"So, what you bitches doing tonight?"

"Why are you calling my brothers bitches? I was certain Gabriel told me that was slang used for girls only..." Castiel muttered confused, to which Gabriel and Lucifer laughed "Don't mind Cassie, Charlie, he doesn't get out much and even then it's only with us" Balthazar spoke up "He's a fragile little thing..."  
"I'm hardly made of glass Balthazar... and I can fight better than you..." Cas huffed silently, folding his arms over his chest with a small pout on his lips.  
"Charlie. I was under the assumption that we'd be going to your party tonight" Michael cut in, voice sharp.

Charlie raised her eyebrows at Michael, her lips curving into a sly smile. "Just making sure you guys remembered that's all. I am trying to keep it on the down low though. Last time we "Chartied", as I remember Gabriel calling it, you guys blew a hole in my living room wall."  
"It's not our fault we know how to make Molotov bombs Charlie..." Gabriel shrugged to which Lucifer nodded "It wasn't even me who discovered how to make them, which might shock you all."  
By now, Castiel had gone a bit pink and was looking down at his food as he ate. 'They happen to be called assbutt bombs thank you very much brothers!' he thought silently.

"Well, remember you guys I've only got **ONE** mansion. And repairs are expensive so **PLEASE** test your bombs somewhere else." She immediately glared at Gabriel. "And by somewhere else that does not mean the neighbors yard!" She sighed trying to calm down, then looked at Adam who had been quiet this whole time. "Adam I can literally feel your agitation what the hell is eating you?" She asked the silent boy.

Gabriel laughed at this "But we've perfected the formula no-" "yes Adam what is bothering you?" Michael cut in, narrowing his eyes at the boy across the table "This is a sharing table remember Adam, if something is bothering us you're free to tell us"

Adam rolled his eyes in irritation. "I thought we had to earn our place here." He said glaring at Michael. Charlie was caught off guard by the venom in Adam's words.

"What makes you say that Adam?" Charlie asked curiously. "I mean look, we're all here obviously because we've earned it." Charlie supplied, eyebrows furrowing at the ends as she tried to figure out what he meant. "_But what about him?_ Adam pointed at Castiel. "Trenchy hasn't even been here for a full day and he just waltz's on over here? It's bad enough the entire student body thinks he's full of himself."

Even before Adam was finished with his words Charlie wanted to knock him dead in the face. She was about to tell him off for his cocky attitude and how this isn't a "cool" club, that it was just a place for friends. But then she caught Lucifer's eyes and how they practically looked red.

"Castiel earned his place here more than you ever did Adam!" Lucifer roared, jumping to his little brother's defense instantly. "That portrait I got you for your birthday? He painted it! Those Molotov bombs? He made them! Why are you here Adam? Because you made the football team? No! **BECAUSE WE LET YOU SIT HERE!**" he huffed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.  
Michael raised a hand and patted Lucifer on the shoulder, a signal for him to sit down. It surprised most everyone at the table except for the siblings that they weren't fighting each other right now. There were a few gasps around the canteen as Lucifer slowly sat back down in his seat.  
"What my dear brother means to say Adam" Michael said voice eerily cool "Is that if you have a problem with Castiel, we suggest you leave. It's his first day and he doesn't need a panic attack to help him decide this was all a mistake and to never leave the house for fear of people like _you._"  
The other siblings around the table -even Anna, one of the calmest of the siblings- were all nodding, similar looks of disgust directed towards the angered blonde, mixed with glances of concern towards their brother.

Adam looked around quickly realizing that they were turning the situation on him. 'What the hell? Yeah great turn this on me.' Adam thought you himself. "You know what Michael? Bite. Me." He said and starting getting his things.  
"Come on Adam don't be like that." Charlie said, trying to calm him down. Adam ignored her and when he finished getting his things he shot the finger at Castiel. "Look I _warned_ you. Everyone here already thinks you're full of yourself. You shouldn't go doing whatever you want just because you're a Novak. Your siblings are oblivious about how the food chain works around here. It has nothing to do with your last name, it's what you **EARN** and then **_DO_**. And it seems you like doing things backwards. So guess what? You're gonna start at the top and then fall and crash. And maybe it'll be because I'll be the one that pushes _you_." He spat. And with that he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Castiel shook in his seat as he watched all of this go on around him, whimpering slightly at Adams threat. Gabriel took this as a sign to slip an arm around his little brothers shoulders and pulled him in a bit closer, whispering soothing things like 'It's ok _Cassie_' and ' Remember the _Angels_?' to help calm him down.  
Violence and anger had been a big part of his trigger and he was always grateful that his brothers and sister took their time to calm him down.  
Michael and Lucifer glared at the others on the table, their looks almost saying ' _if you've anymore to say or think the same, leave now!'_ even Lilith atop Lucifer's lap looked like she'd try to kill the next person to insult the whimpering mess on the other side of the table.

Charlie was awestruck at what just happened. When did Adam care about reputation, he certainly never had that problem. Well, maybe now he would considering he'd practically just labeled himself as an asshole in front of the entire cafeteria. She fumbled inside her thoughts trying to think of something to say.  
"God, what an asshole!" She exclaimed "I mean, look Castiel, don't let him bother you. Adam can talk shit but he cannot back it up. Besides, you're _innocent_ you haven't done anything wrong." She smiled expectantly at Castiel  
Castiel nodded slowly to all the words being said to him both from Charlie and from his brother - Gabriel was still muttering stuff to him while squeezing his shoulder every now and then - before he finally let out a loud breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked over at Charlie "It's nice of you to defend me against your friend even though you've only known me less than two hours Charlie... thank you... but I know that without my brothers asking me to sit here I'd most likely be in the library anyway... I think Adam may be right about the... social pyramid..." Castiel muttered, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Oh Cas," Charlie began. "The whole pyramid thing is so juvenile. You shouldn't really care what people think about you, they're not your friends. Besides, you have your bros and Anna right? AND you've got me and Lilith too! Right Lil?"

"Cassie had me since he was like six I reckon~" Lilith chirped "Like look how adorable he is! He's like a little lamb!" She cooed, Lucifer burying his face into her collarbone with a smile. He'd tease his baby brother later...  
Castiel seemed to perk up at this and blushed furiously "I-I...thank you...both of you..."  
And that the bell had rang and people started picking up their things and walking to their next classes. "Seriously? Well that was fast..." Charlie mumbled. "Hey Castiel what's your next class?"  
"Um...English I think..." Castiel said quietly, as if he too was wondering. The entire idea of going to a school full of people instead of sat at home with a tutor was still terribly new to him.  
"Oh, well I gotta split, my class is in the auditorium and the seats are a first come first served kind of thing." Said Charlie, already grabbing her things and putting them into her bag. "I hope to see you around." And with that she turned around and ran straight towards the double door exit.  
"She was nice... I like her..." Castiel commented aloud, a pleased noise coming from him as he stood up his siblings moving along with him. Not all of them had classes now but they all had somewhere to be that wasn't here.  
"Don't get too attached Cassie" Gabriel snickered "She doesn't bat for our team she pitches for the women~" Castiel groaned at this "Must you include sexual innuendos that I'll never be able to fathom in everything Gabriel?" he asked exasperated as he walked off.  
As he was almost out of the cafeteria he heard a yell of **'DAMN STRAIGHT BABY BRO!**

He only smiled a little.

Before Castiel had his hand on the door he heard someone call his name. "Castiel!" At that he turned around, it was Charlie. "I almost forgot," Charlie started as she tried to catch her breath. "Do you wanna come to my party tonight with your family? I thought it might get your mind off of things for awhile" She asked, still panting.  
"I...um...that would be lovely Charlie...but...well I'll have to talk about it with my siblings..." Castiel replied shyly "Thank you anyway... goodbye" he said politely and went on his way to his English class, settling into a chair in the back of the room when he found his way there.


	3. Ride 'em Cowboy!

**_AN: Why Hello there! Thank you for being patient with us! 3_**  
**_Saff has been handling her exams and as for me, my internet was first cut off for a bit then there was the possibility of me going to visit relatives but that was cancelled anyways, here's chapter 3! -Terra_**

* * *

"Oh God you're in this class too?" A female voice grumbled behind Castiel. It was Meg; she was getting a book from the shelf at the back of the class and had turned to see Cas right behind her.  
Castiel turned around to look at the girl standing behind him "Oh... hello Meg...yes it would appear I'm in this class...I'm sorry if this bothers you" Cas said lightly, tilting his head.  
Meg sighed, realizing how much of a bitch she sounded. She did make him trip on her bag after all. "I guess it's not your fault, I mean I'm the one that failed English and now I have to take it again." She said as she took the empty seat next to Cas. "I mean... I love English, it's just last year was kinda rough you know?" She looked at Cas as she said this with a bit of sadness in her eyes.  
"I had to move up in this class too... English I find is enjoyable...but it can also be painful..." Castiel replied, nodding along to her words "I'm capable of reading all of Shakespeare's plays and understanding every single one of them but give me one of the twilight series and I cringe... I simply cannot understand how some people manage to butcher the English language when they are born speaking it..." he sighed.

"And it's not your fault meg... I've been confronted by Adam today too...he's not very nice and I don't think he has respect for others or the decency to say sorry like you" Cas shrugged.

Meg chuckled at the boy's words. "Yeah Twilight does bite the dust pretty hard." She repeated his last sentence in her head though. She hadn't said sorry, well. She didn't say the word 'sorry'. But she was... and she was surprised that Castiel could see the subtext in her actions. But her thoughts also drifted to Adam. He was an ass, and she wondered about the incident in the cafeteria. Adam had run out after yelling at Cas but she couldn't hear what they were talking about.  
"Hey, I mean I know it's not like any of my business, but what did Adam say to you back in the cafe?" She asked quietly.  
Castiel shook his head "No it's fine... Adam was just telling me that even though my own family invited me to sit there, that I wasn't welcome because I'd not earned my stay." He frowned lightly at this. "Gabriel proceeded to tell him how I had and then both Lucifer and Michael told him to leave and Adam said something about pushing me from the top to the bottom..." he shuddered.

Meg just stared at Castiel. "God that sounded sexual."

She shook her head, realizing what she just said. "Sorry... Uhm" She mumbled trying to correct herself. "But anyway, you have earned it." She stated simply.  
"I simply don't see what's sexual about it... Gabriel tells me I'm too innocent to know about such things but I just simply don't get the innuendos!" He gives an undignified huff "I know of the practices of sex and the like but I still don't get why Gabriel gets upset when people try to call him a bottom... is there some significance to the sentence or is it just people insulting my brother by saying he looks like an ass?" Castiel asked, genuinely curious.  
"The insult of being called an ass is in relation to being called a jackass, which also related to a donkey, and whether you agree or not, I find myself wondering why it would be an insult to be called a donkey considering they are actually quite intelligent." Meg said, not even looking at Cas. You could hear the smile in her voice, and then she turned to look at him. "But they do stink don't they?" She laughed, it sounded forced though. "Sorry, I just chatted away again didn't I?"

"No but I do think you're trying to deter from my original question... you seem to be protecting my 'innocence too...but other than that... I followed your conversation perfectly" Castiel shrugged "Not many people understand me either when I ramble..." He frowned.  
Meg's head spun, Castiel didn't follow her point either, but she couldn't blame him "It appears not many people understand either of us." She said very quietly."

"No...it would seem not... but I understand you perfectly and you seem to understand me ok so that's rather nice" Castiel pipes up, smiling gently.

Meg smiled back nervously; she wasn't used to people getting close with her. Always too dangerous, but she figured this guy couldn't be that much of a threat; he was more like a baby in a trench coat. "Sorry I tripped you with my bag though... In fact I think I might give back the cash to Adam..." Meg bit her lip, she meant it but she also needed the money.

"No that's fine... a bet it still a bet or even if he paid you to do it...I probably deserved it, I mean I'm the new student after all and I've never really experienced that before so it was a new experience for me..." he commented "Although it was nice of you to say that... my only request however is that you don't do it again... my face hurt quite a bit from the floor..." Castiel scrunched his face up in disgust at the thought of his face nearing the floor once again.

"I promise not to cause your facial structure to abruptly hit the flooring material ever again." Meg said with a wry smile, although inside she was worrying to herself that she was getting too cocky with this guy.

"Good I'd be afraid I'd have to assimilate your backpack with a Molotov cocktail if it were to cause anymore untoward bodily harm" Castiel said a small smirk on his face.

Meg just stared at him wide-eyed. She did not expect that at all.

"As I've told Gabriel plenty a time, two can play the intelligent sass game" he chuckled, her reaction amusing him.

**"Oh it is on."** Meg said smiling determinedly at Castiel. "After all, I may find a loophole within my promise, I don't believe this copy of the Webster's dictionary is a type of floor material, wouldn't you agree?" She said with a smug as she held up the thickly 563 paged book.

"No but you said not to cause me any facial injury and I know for a **fact** they cause pain... I have Gabriel for a brother... I know how heavy things are when they're dropped on my face" Castiel deadpans "Besides I'm sure I can type you up a legal document for tomorrow in which there are no loopholes"

Meg couldn't find any other way to respond to this boys reply besides hitting herself in the face with the dictionary and closing her eyes in frustration. "You sure are a piece of work." she mumbled.

"No meg." he said quietly, pausing for thought

"I'm a novel"

The next 45 minutes of class went by pretty fast. Castiel made several remarks to the teacher about the lesson plan, which caused one of the kids in front of Meg who was leaning on the back of his chair to cough out the word "freak", Cas was about to tell him he was able to function properly - Perhaps even better than the Neanderthal like boy -but then to his and everyone else's surprise he fell completely backwards hitting his head on the floor.  
Cas had looked over to Meg and saw that she was kicking her legs under the desk gracefully and smiling into the distance. It didn't take a genius to realize what she did, but apparently the rest of the class just thought that the kid had leaned back too far.  
Later on the teacher had paired everyone up for an assignment. It was simply about how an author could deal with writing in the point of view of someone of the opposite sex. She had recommended that it should be done at either partners' houses or dorms but not done on campus grounds since the study halls we're still under some maintenance issues. She also made sure that each pair consisted of a boy and a girl to get the perspective from both gender. Cas had been paired up with Meg and noticed that she grew a little tense when the teacher mentioned about doing the assignment at home but he didn't say anything, if she had an issue she could bring it up herself.  
Quite soon after the bell had rung and students began filing out of the class. Meg collecting her backpack and walking back into the hallway.

Castiel followed behind Meg, still putting his thing in his bag to really focus on walking beside her. "Thank you Meg...that was a nice thing you did" he commented while trying to stuff a textbook into his bag.

Meg chuckled to herself. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said wryly. But she also started to notice that people were staring at her and whispering.  
"Well you wouldn't would you? As you've clearly not figured out the loophole to the contract I'm going to type up for you to sign" He remarked, tone light and amused.

After they turned a corner into an empty hallway Meg turned around and looked at Castiel. "Cas, I gotta ask... Are you okay with this?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Okay with what Meg?" he asked, head tilted in concern.

Meg avoided his eyes, and shuffled in place nervously. "Being friends with the freak." She finally said.

"I wasn't aware that you were the freak here, I was under the impression that I was" Castiel scowled "And even if you were a 'freak' which I assure you aren't because you've not seen me near bees…" he muttered the last part, getting a quizzical look from Meg but no interruption "but even if you were" he sighed before smiling "We freaks have to stick together correct?"

Meg bit her lip and didn't say anything for a bit. "It's just... I don't know. I sit alone at lunch for a reason... People see me with someone and they just start saying horrible things! I mean, no ones used to me being with someone, I bet your brothers would be weirded out to know that of all people you fished out the loner to be your companion." She said without looking at Cas. Although she knew he was right, they should stick together, but he would do so much better without her.

"Not really, they expected me to go an entire week with just them and the books I'd read because I was hiding in the library" he shrugged "Any friend I make, no matter who, looks good in their books...I've never really had a proper friend before..." Castiel frowned "Not my own one anyway..." An almost questioning look crossing his face. He was right in assuming he'd made a friend… wasn't he?

"Neither have I..."

She sighed. "Alright... I've decided!" she declared triumphantly, flicking her long locks over her shoulder and puffing her chest up with determination "I've decided not care about others talking shit. Besides, I haven't let it bother me before right?" She laughed nervously.

"Well I've never known you before today but I'd doubt you have "Castiel says "But I'm serious about the bee thing...If you're going to be my friend you're going to have to accept the fact that I'm always going to like the bees more, they give me honey"

"Oh... Well, I'm kind of terrified of those things so..." She trailed off, hoping this wouldn't trigger him to drag her to the nearest bee farm.  
"That's fine but, just steer me away from bees if we're near a road of any sort... I've been known to follow them." he coughed, face reddening.

"I wouldn't want you running into traffic so alright..." She said nonchalantly. "So, what are you gonna do now?"  
"Well I'm just going to wait for my siblings to come to the car. I assume they're changing before Charlie's party... she invited me but I'm not sure if I want to go or not..." Cas huffed, scrunching his face up.

"Charlie Bradbury? You should go. I hear those things are amazing, I mean I've never been to one but you know, word like that eventually gets around." Meg encouraged, eyes wide and a half smile playing on her lips.

"Well then perhaps you can be my...plus one? Is that what they call it? I've only ever been to the parties in my house and even then I've been locked away in my room with my siblings bringing me food every now and then" the brunet shrugged.

Meg shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "I don't know if I would belong there..." She began but then she saw Castiel's face, was he asking her out? She'd never been asked out before… at least not seriously anyway. She brushes off memories of her younger years, where boys did more than just pull her pigtails "Uhm I'm still not sure... I could get your number and I could text you if I can go with you" she offers helpfully "It's just, it depends on the mood my mom is in…"

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion for a moment before something clicked inside him "Oh yes! a phone number!" Castiel exclaimed, he'd been momentarily worried she'd meant something to do with actual numbers...

He may be smart and had moved up a grade in maths but that doesn't mean he finds it fun… ok so maybe he likes symmetry and algebra… but no one has to know.

He reaches into his trench coat pocket and produces his phone, handing it over to her. "Feel free to put your number in and take mine too" he suggests. Meg memorizes Castiel's number and puts in her own before handing him back his phone. "I hope you don't mind but I like nicknaming my contacts so, you're Castilian... I mean if that's okay?"  
"Castilian? I'm not sure what that means... have to enlighten me over...texting?" Cas asked, unsure of the correct wording, he'd only ever needed to **call** his siblings really...  
"Although I don't suppose I'll mind after all it's the first nickname someone other than my family has given me that isn't 'freak'"

Meg was about to remind Castiel about how Adam had called him Trenchy but decided it was better not to bring up Adam. "Well, anyway I gotta head on home. See you around Cas." She gave a small wave goodbye, not really knowing how to part ways and turned around and fished out a pair of headsets and put them on.  
"Goodbye Meg..." Castiel said, making his way towards the doors of the school to wait for his siblings in the parking lot.  
he hoped no one would cause him any trouble there... only he'd rather like to go home and apologize to Samandriel for abandoning him for a party tonight. If his elder siblings thought he could go to it without having a panic attack of course...

Back at the dorms Sam Winchester was flipping through his notes from the day. If he wanted to get into Stanford University he'd have to seriously bust his ass. It was hard enough that he had Dean was always asking him to make written copies of his work. For God's sake he was the younger brother it didn't make sense that Dean was always such a dead weight.

Well maybe not always

Sam had to admit that Dean did help stop the bullying when Sam decided to go to the same school as his brother and ended up skipping a year just to stay with him and watch out for him. So to Sam it sort of made sense, but he didn't like owing Dean all of these favours.

The door of the dorm opened and Dean came in. "Finally showed up I see." Sam commented without looking up from his work. Dean ignored his brother's sour tone and started looking through the fridge. "I hope you have something decent to wear tonight." He said as he continued to look for ingredients for a quick sandwich.

"And why would I need something nice to wear?" Sam called back. "For Charlie's party of course." Dean replied, appearing into plain sight with some condiments in his buff arms. "Seriously Dean, you want me to finish all of your work and I have to finish mine **AND** you still want me to go to the party?" Sam couldn't believe it. "Alright, alright." Dean sighed. "You don't have to do my work if you go to Charlie's party." This made Sam look up from his work. "Seriously?" He asked in bewilderment. The only response being Dean's poker face. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll go don't worry, as long as you don't bother me for the time being okay?" Same asked calmly. Dean felt satisfied with this and continued to make his sandwich. Then there was a knock at the door. "Dean." Sam called, indicating his brother should get the door. "Sam." Dean replied, his mouth full of half of his sandwich. "Dean!" Sam growled.

Surrendering Dean walked over to the front door and opened it to find Charlie. "Charlie! What's up?" Dean greeted her with the usual fist bump followed by a Vulcan salute - if he nerded out with Charlie, no one else needed to know. Charlie let herself in knowing that the Winchesters wouldn't mind. She nodded her greetings towards Sam as she noticed him working and he nodded back. She looked back towards Dean who had continued to devour his sandwich. "**So**" Charlie began, crossing her arms. "You guys still going to the Charty?" Sam snorted. "The 'Charty'? You're actually going to use the term Gabriel coined for your events from last year?" Charlie just shrugged. "It's kinda catchy." She said simply. "Yeah we're going." Dean joined in. "I just got Sam to agree." He added.

Charlie smiled at this. "Well, that's good. Just please don't break my Xbox again. And Sam, stay away from my DDR, last year… well it just **wasn't**pretty." Sam made a face at this. "Oh! And also," Charlie began again. "I invited Castiel, you should know him, he's in your math class. But anyway, try not to get too wild on him, he get's panic attacks." Sam and Dean looked at each other but didn't say anything. Charlie sighed loudly, clearly annoyed that she'd have to explain "A lot of people are calling him a freak and Adam threatened him because he thinks he's being cocky which isn't even true in the slightest and because he hasn't even done anything wrong and he's just shy and-" "Woah! woah, woah, there, take a breath" Dean cut in. Charlie caught her breath, "Sorry." She muttered.

"Why are people calling him a freak?" Sam asked, curious.  
"I don't even know why Sam, maybe it's the vibe he gives off or something." Charlie said. "Vibe?" Sam titled his head in confusion. "Well I mean I guess it differs per person, just… Be nice okay?" She told the brothers, giving them a bitch face that could rival Sam's. "Since when are we **not**nice?" Dean said with a toothy smile. Charlie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, I guess I'll see you guys at my place around ten, 'kay?" She asked the brothers. "Yes ma'am" they said in unison.

And with that Charlie let herself out. The dorms were sort of designed in a garden themed apartment style and her dorm was actually near the Winchesters so it didn't take long for her to get back to her gasped and turned around as a hand abruptly stopped her from carrying on. She was going to say something but then saw it was just Adam. "What do you want?" She said icily, cheering slightly in her head when Adam winced. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for awhile ago." He began.  
"You shouldn't say sorry to me you should be saying sorry to the Novak's. No wait, you should be apologizing to Castiel!" She angrily looked over Adam. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie along with some really expensive looking basketball shoes and brand new jeans. "You should buy him a gift basket while you're at it too." She spat.

Adam shifted uncomfortably and then finally looked back at Charlie. "Yeah well, maybe I will..." He muttered Charlie wasn't buying it though. "Look Adam what do you want?" Charlie said, irritated. "I want you to invite me to your charty." He began but even before he finished Charlie rolled her eyes and turned around to unlock her dorm door but Adam put a hand on her shoulder again. "No wait you didn't let me finish. I wanna say sorry to him in front of everyone, so like y'know…" He let his hand down. "Please?" He pleaded.

Charlie looked him over again, and considered that he might be sincere. "Alright look," She said. "I'm re-inviting you, but I swear to God if you pull any sort of-" "I won't!" Adam cut her off. "I swear!" He said as he hugged her. "Alright, whatever now can I get inside now?" Charlie asked, still annoyed. "Oh yes! I gotta get ready anyway." Adam exclaimed in an excited tone. "Thanks again Charlie!" He said as he ran off.

Charlie blew the hair out of her face, as she fumbled for her keys. Finally finding the right one she unlocked her dorm and went inside to start making a few phone calls.

Castiel sighed as his siblings appeared, the big family car he'd been leaning against could only provide so much comfort against his back.

Anna greeted him with a chirp and sat up front with Michael, Balthazar and Lucifer sat in the middle of the car while Gabriel and Castiel sat in the back. They'd be picking up Samandriel on the way home so they had to leave the extra space in the cars middle for him.

And besides, Gabriel and Castiel were closer than perhaps even Michael and Lucifer - who may've seemed to hate each other to the outside world, would gladly rip their ex girlfriends hair out for the other one if they broke their heart- and Castiel enjoyed sitting in the boot of the large car, it allowed him to hold the view of everything longer.

Gabriel also said it helped bring out artistic creativity and Castiel supposed he was right, he'd never felt artistic riding shotgun with Michael... but mostly he just suspected Gabriel would destroy himself if he knew Castiel was in pain and couldn't whisper to him about what was hurting him if he sat elsewhere.

After picking up Samandriel, who'd leaned over every seat before they set off to give each sibling a kiss on the cheek, Castiel decided to announce his news.

"Ahem" Castiel said, clearing his throat, everyone apart from Michael in the car turning to face him somehow.  
"I was invited to Charlie's party and I was wondering...it'd be fine for me to go right?" he asked nervously. The car was silent for a few minutes before everyone was laughing.

Eventually Gabriel calmed down enough to pat his brother " Of course little bro! You didn't need to ask~! You could've just said so instead of being all serious! You taking anyone as your plus one?" his brother asked, eyebrows wiggling.

"Meg masters I believe"

"Meg Maste- **WHAT?!** You're taking **MEG?!**" Lucifer roared from the middle " Why?! did she bully you into it?" he asked frantically, clearly enraged by the idea of someone doing such a thing.

"No...she's my new friend... also we're working on an English project together!" Castiel chirped, to which Gabriel muttered the words 'Well I'll be damned' and smiled.  
The rest of the journey home was mostly filled with Castiel telling them about his first day at school and how it had rather sucked so far however everyone had agreed by the end of the drive that they rather liked meg after all, seeing as she'd not only managed to defend her brother and snark back at him but she'd made him smile and become his friend.

And **that** they decided, was worth dragging an extra seat to the lunch table tomorrow, so she could sit with them, they figured.

Meg Masters was a few feet away from her house. The walk home had been uneventful, just the noise of her headphones to keep her company. She looked at her house when she finally walked into her front yard.

It was a small, two story house. What once had been covered with fresh, clean, white paint and wooden panels was now a sickeningly grayish yellow color as a result of mold and neglect. Over at the garage were several trash bins filled with bottles and evidence of a cheap Chinese take-out diet. Meg sighed as she evaluated the state of her home, hoping her mother was in a good mood.

Closing the decaying screen door behind her, Meg was quickly welcomed by the aroma of alcohol as she entered the living room. Craning her neck to see the figure of her mother groggily stumbling around the kitchen, she confirmed that her mother was again, completely wasted.

Not wanting to make any contact with the woman and anger her, Meg quietly went upstairs into her room. She dropped her backpack on the floor and collapsed into her bed. She thought about Castiel's invite and after some consideration - A very loud voice in her head screaming'SOMEONE INVITED US SOMEWHERE FOR ONCE!' overpowering the quiet 'It's a trap' for the first time - had decided to go , at least it would mean an evening away from her mother… She flicked open her phone and quickly typed away her message.

**'Hey Castilian, its Meg'**

Back in the car the phone in Castiel's pocket beeps and catches him by surprise, the car laughing and teasing the brunette "Awwww cassie your first girlfriend~!" Gabriel cooed, making kissy faces.  
Castiel ignored his siblings and replied to the text, rolling his eyes as they arrived at the house.

**'Hello meg. how are yo-asdfjkl YO MEG! TREAT MY BBY BRO RIGHT K? - FROM GABE THE BABE~!'**

"**GABRIEL!**" Castiel screeched, reaching for the phone that'd been snatched from him and was now in his brothers grasp "**GIVE IT BACK!**"

Meg was looking through her closet, wondering what she should wear at tonight party. Her reverie was cut off by the sound of her phone notifying a received text message.  
She looked at the text and frankly had no idea how to go on about replying to it. After thinking about a few ways her fingered danced on the phones keypad swiftly.

**'Uhm... Okay? But anyway Cas I was wondering what kind of dress code does Charlie's party have? What are you wearing?'**

As soon as Meg pressed sent, she reread her sent box and realized what Gabriel would think of the last sentence. She placed a pillow to her face and groaned in self loathing

Gabriel chuckled as he tossed his brother the phone before getting out of the car and going inside their house. Castiel cursed as he almost dropped the phone, choosing to get inside and into his room before he began texting back.  
Castiel huffed as he held the door open for Samandriel and Michael the two brother coming out from the car last, before running upstairs and into his room.  
Sitting down on his bed he looked at the text and frowned, deep in thought.

**'I would suppose it would be a casual but also partyish attire... Gabriel tells me the term is '**fabulous'** although I'm sure that's just him...'**

Meg's brow furrowed as she read the text. She had no idea if she had anything partyish.  
She walked over to her closet looking over at her jeans and tank tops, failing to find anything even measuring up to a 3 star restaurant. She did figure that at least her favourite pair of sandals were okay. They had these long straps that you could weave around your legs and could go above the knee if desired. She figured the only thing that could match with this though, was a dress.

She didn't even own a dress, never had the occasion to need one. She'd never been invited to a party like this as well. But then she remembered her mom had tons of dresses, due to years of her bar hopping she never wore the same dress twice, and somehow the alcoholism didn't drastically effect her figure, apart from a little bit of being on the thin side. Although it might be a little tight around the waist, Meg figured she had no better option.  
Quietly she walked out of her room and crept into her mother's; sifting through her closet.

Castiel smiled at the text he received from Meg **'Think I'll need a dress then?'** it had said.  
He texts back eagerly before going to look in his own wardrobe.  
**'Yes I would suppose so although I think jeans and a t-shirt should suffice too...otherwise I'd have Gabriel cross-dressing in public again...'**  
Castiel shuddered at the thought. he was only done texting when no more than ten seconds later did Gabriel barge into his room and sit down on his bed "** GET YOUR CLOTHES OUT CASSIE!**" he demanded to which Castiel frowned. "Why?" he asked cautiously, fashion and Gabriel was a dangerous concept after all...  
"Because I'm being a good big brother and telling you what to wear for your first official party with alcohol~" he chirped before becoming serious "**NOW SHOW ME WHAT I'M WORKING WITH!**"

Meanwhile back the dorms the Winchesters were having a small predicament.  
"No." Dean said simply as he looked at his brother with disapproval. Sam gave him a look that pretty much translated to 'Oh come on.' "No Sam, forget it. You always wear those damn plaid flannels. How many do you have anyway?" Dean said in disbelief when Sam had suggested yet another flannel t-shirt.  
Sam shrugged. "It's in the low 40's" He said simply, as if it was a normal thing. Dean ran his palms through his hair as he tried to take this all in. "Look, can't you just show up in a nice pair of jeans with a shirt and maybe a jacket?" His brother begged.  
"I don't even know why you're so worked up about getting dressed for this thing. You sound like a teenage girl whose face just broke out before prom." Said Sam as he looked into the mirror and shook his hair in place. "Hey you said you wouldn't bring up any of my ex's." Dean shot back. Sam just rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll just wear that new long sleeve shirt you bought me okay?" Sam finally said. "Well, at least you know the person who got it has good taste." Dean said as he started to sift through his clothes.  
"What are you gonna wear?" Sam said finally. "Uhm, Just some black jeans and one of my shirts with the dark green jacket I won in a poker game the other day." Dean replied nonchalantly. Sam decided he wouldn't question his brother's methods of clothes obtainment right now. "Alright whatever, hurry up it's already nine, and you know Charlie wants us there first."

Castiel groaned as he got out his clothes for Gabriel, presenting them on his bed and moving when Gabriel shooed him with his hand. He stood near the bed, expression unreadable as he picked up shirts and trousers and held them up against Castiel till he nodded with approval "Try these on" he said, gesturing to two different outfits left out on the bed "And let me know which you like best" he chirped and marched out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Meg looked at her reflection in the mirror, not completely satisfied but thinking to herself that this was probably as good as it was going to get. She couldn't hear her mom fumbling around downstairs anymore so Meg assumed that she had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the T.V. again. She glanced at the clock noticing that it was 9:15, and decided to Castiel again.  
**'Hey, uhm I hate to be a bother but I have no idea where Charlie's place is... think we could meet up?'**

Castiel sighed as he changed into the dark blue button up shirt and tight black jeans, topping it off with his favored black boots and a small black jacket. He looked at the other choice and shook his head. too much effort to change again he'd decided.

A small buzz on his phone alerted him of a text and perked up instantly upon seeing it was meg - he'd half expected his brother to text him the words 'HURRY UP SLOW BRO!' it wasn't uncommon - and hurried to text back.  
**'Where? I've no idea where you live and you've no idea where I live although if you wanted you could carpool with us. Michael could pick you up on the way to the party'**

Meg picked up her phone and read Castiel's message. Her heart faltered a bit at the idea of any of the Novak's seeing her house. She didn't want anyone to see that. So quickly she thought of a suggestion for Cas.  
**"Uhm, I guess I could meet you guys in front of school? I'm not quite sure I could give directions anyway, haha.."**

Castiel sighed in contentment as he walked out of his room, trudging off downstairs to see his siblings - bar Samandriel; he wasn't old enough for this - waiting for him.  
"I was wondering if we could go to the school to pick up Meg? Only she's not sure where Charlie's house is... I'd hate for her to get ambushed on her way there..." Castiel said, frowning.

Anna smiled at this and gripped Michael's shoulder tightly, clenching down in a sign of warning to the eldest brother. This was Castiels first proper party and her asshole siblings were going to ruin it for her baby brother!  
"Of course we can brother, I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind loosing a few extra minutes"  
Castiel grinned at this as he texted back happily.** 'They say that's fine but i think Anna may be cutting off Michaels circulatory system...'**

Half an hour later Meg was standing outside of the high school. Over her dress she wore a lengthy black jacket. It was freezing at this time of night and she nervously scanned the highway checking for anything suspicious.  
And after about only three minutes her anxiety started kicking in and she couldn't help but wonder if the Novak's were just setting her up to freeze to death. A joke like that wouldn't have been uncommon back in her middle school days but even know the idea still lingered in the back of her mind.

About half an hour later, the siblings all in the car and the rowing of Gabriel and Anna finally ceasing- 'BUT **I** SIT NEXT TO CASTIEL!' 'GABRIEL MEG IS HIS NEW FRIEND! SIT WHERE SAMANDRIEL USUALLY DOES!' 'BUT IT'S **MY** SEAT!' 'YES AND IT'S MY FIST THAT'S GOING INTO YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE!' - the car finally pulled up near the school.  
Castiel hummed under his breath as he sent a text to meg **'We're just a short walk from the school gate. Michael says you have to come to us because at least this way, we're facing the right way to go to Charlie's. also Gabriel has given up his seat for you'**  
Meg jumped at the sound that ripped through the night silence and realized it was her phone in her pocket. With just the Click of a few buttons she received Castiel's text and started to walk towards the car, while writing a response in return.  
**'He hasn't ripped it out of the car has he?'** She typed and sent an emoticon with a worried expression.

Castiel snorted at this, Gabriel made a whining sound in front of him, clearly missing sitting in his seat.  
**'No, that would cause him to break a nail.'**  
Before the message was in Meg's phone she knocked on the black car's window and it rolled down to reveal the Novak brothers sitting calmly inside. "A black car come to whisk me away in the dead of the night? Is this a party or a cult initiation?" She asked jokingly

"Well considering Gabriel would like to sacrifice you to the pagan gods for stealing his seat for the night I'm going to say yes" Castiel says, laughing. "But do hurry and get inside though meg, Lucifer is making faces at the cold again..." He murmured disapprovingly.  
Meg didn't seem faltered at the brother's response. She was already used to the idea of the Novak's being sassy; Castiel had proved that enough. She climbed into the van next to Cas and simultaneously her phone had just received Cas's message regarding Gabriel. However Meg's phone fell out of her jacket pocket and fell to the floor, at the same time the car made a turn and the phone slid, stopping at Gabriel's feet.  
Gabriel picked the phone up to hand it to her before seeing his own name and shrieking loudly "**EXCUSE YOU CASTIEL! MY NAILS ARE**FLAWLESS! **THEY CAN'T BREAK!**" he yelled shoving the phone back at meg and sulking in his seat.

Castiel hid his smile under his hand.

Meg didn't bother to hide her amusement. During the ride she even managed to get into a sarcastic fight with Gabriel, triggering him with the nickname Gabe the great. But at the back of her mind she asked herself if she was being too cocky.  
"You best be grateful you're back there Meg! cause I would've pulled your damn hair and shown you the full power of these fab nails! also fyi bitch I'm taking you shopping some day because oh my god you need a better dress sense!" Gabriel huffed.  
Castiel smiled over at meg "Don't worry about him, you look lovely... he's just…" Cas paused, rolling his eyes at the response he knew he'd get.  
"Too gay to function~!" Lucifer and Balthazar sang together, high fiving each other as the car pulled up to a stop outside Charlie's house.

"Can you all just get out of my car please? I need to go park it and I can't deal with you all bickering like small children anymore!" Michael said, voice calm as people hurried to undo the seatbelts and get out of the car.  
"Thank you Michael!" Castiel said happily as he got out of the car, holding the door open for meg.

Meg hopped out of the car and nodded at Michael, hoping he'd take it as her way of saying thanks as well.  
She turned around and took a moment to take in the large estate. The front of the building was pure marble with a large wooden door in the centre. On the sides were crystal clear windows that had flashes of colourful bright lights beaming from on the inside. She felt like she was in one of those crazy Hollywood movies where there'd be a scene of rich kids partying their brains out, but she refrained from making that comment allowed

Gabriel leaned over and whispered in megs ear "Don't be too impressed, this is after a years worth of repairs from Molotov bombs that cassie made us and we took to her last charty~" he chuckled before walking on, his siblings following.  
"Ignore Gabriel...I made no Molotov bombs... I made assbutt bombs..." Cas huffed, grinning at meg.

Meg grinned back at Castiel. It seemed as if he always knew what to say to lighten the mood. She followed everyone inside, music blaring.  
Charlie had been near what looked like another sound system and Dean Winchester could be seen trying to wrench together some of the loose bolts. Charlie turned around, she was wearing a fitted red dress that hung nicely around her figure. At the sight of the brothers and Meg she walked on over to greet them.  
"Hey bitches!" She exclaimed in her usual greeting. "Parties about to start, glad you got here early enough too."

"Hello Charlie, I hope you don't mind, I brought my friend Meg with me... I wasn't sure if the term 'plus one' applied to all parties or not" Castiel greeted, a small smile on his face. " Also your house is rather lovely"  
"**YEAH YEAH LITTLE BRO, WE KNOW YOU LIKE THE HOUSE!** But can we like move on to the sweets and alcohol please? cause I need to be at least 50 percent wasted before I engage in a conversation with people today!" Gabriel cackled.

Charlie jammed her thumb in the direction behind her pointing to another room. "Shot glasses are in the cabinet on the left. Gin, Vodka, Chasers, and Beer are in the coolers at the corner of the room." She said in an business like tone. "Gabe, I swear to god you stay out of my dad's old trophy room this time. If I catch you straddling the taxidermy Moose one more time so help me." She let the threat hang in the air.

"**THAT ONLY HAPPENED TWELVE TIMES BUTCH WHORE! LEAVE ME TO MY SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!**" Gabriel yelled over his shoulder as he practically skipped over to the alcohol. Balthazar following shortly after.  
Lucifer had instead gone off to find Lilith.  
Castiel flushed bright red at his brothers comments " D-does he really do that? I'm terribly sorry on his behalf... h-he's normally able to hold his...his liquor..." Castiel murmured, blinking owlishly.

Charlie waved off Castiel's worries. "Aw no hun, he doesn't need liquor as an excuse." She said care freely but then came closer to Castiel. "We gave him non-alcoholic beer once, he totally faked it." She whispered.  
Charlie winked at him and then walked off to the other room, clicking a remote in the opposite direction making a few doors slide open to reveal more dancing space and a buffet table.

Castiel gawked at this and turned to meg " Why on earth would my brother try to hump a Moose? Meg...why would my brother be into bestiality? It doesn't make sense.…" You could almost hear his frown as he said the words. Of course Castiel was new so he'd no idea of Sam Winchesters' famous on campus nicknames.

Meg laughed and explained to Cas about the whole inside joke. She also pointed to Dean Winchester who was still intensely working on the 2nd sound system and explained that he was Sam's brother, although she too had no idea if Sam was here.  
Despite being an outcast it sort of gave Meg to know the advantage to know things about people she's never even spoken to. Not in a stalker way, the halls of their school were just currents of information. And when you have no one to talk to to block the noise you start catching things.  
Meg started to feel hot so she casually slipped off her jacket, revealing her black cocktail dress that was dotted with droplet looking beads giving off the impression of a black rose that was coated in dew. She avoided Castiel's gaze, feeling self conscious again.

Castiel nodded at this " That makes much more sense... after all, anyone within a 100 foot radius would know that my brother was gay..." he laughed before turning his attention to meg " Oh. you look rather beautiful meg, would you like me to hold your jacket? Only it ruins your whole picture if you're carrying it... Gabriel taught me that one... although I only listen to him in emergencies..." Cas says with a smile. Meg looked down at her jacket and then back at Cas. She smiled and handed it to him saying thank you. She let her eyes wander around the room. Dean looked like he was on to something when it came to the sound system. She then noticed another room which looked like it might contain the buffet. "Hey Cas, you go on ahead I'm gonna go check out the next room and see if there's any food, 'kay?" She asked, titling her head as a sign of asking for approval.  
Castiel nodded frantically "Oh yes, by all means make yourself comfortable meg, at least one of us should be tonight" He chuckled, taking her jacket and wandered off near the punch bowl to grab a quick drink for himself.

Suddenly Castiel felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Adam. He smiled at him, it seemed he had tried to make it look friendly. It didn't. "Hi Cas." Adam said, still holding his smile. "Fancy seeing you here, I didn't think this was your type of thing."


End file.
